


December 25th: Most Wanted

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Recovered_ProfilersForChristmas2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: There was little that Spencer wanted in his life more than what he already had, nothing else was needed.





	December 25th: Most Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



Spencer stretched before he rolled over from his front to his side in bed. As soon as he was settled there, Aaron cuddled into him closer. It had been a while since they had been able to just cuddle in bed. Spencer wasn't sure if Aaron was awake or not or just felt Spencer move into a position to cuddle and reacted while asleep.

Aaron made a little chuffing noise as he tried to get closer. Spencer wasn't sure why the man was trying to get closer, he was already plastered to Spencer's back. Spencer grabbed Aaron's hand and linked their fingers. Aaron tried to wiggle closer, and it was then that Spencer realized while he felt Aaron's stomach, he couldn't feel his cock. Spencer unlinked their hands and felt back. He smiled as he felt the slightly hard but pronounced bump that was impeding them getting as close as Aaron wanted.

Trying to turn in Aaron's arms Spencer found himself trapped. He tried to pet Aaron's arms to see if the man would relax but he didn't. Aaron shifted again but this time he moved to where his upper body wasn't pressed to Spener, but his lower was, getting him what he wanted which was his cock nestled between the cheeks of Spencer's ass.

"Aaron," Spencer whispered. He wiggled his ass a little. Aaron was getting out of the morning sickness stage and getting back to feeling slightly normal but with an increased libido. They Were very back and forth on who gave and who took in sex, but Aaron's staying power had increased by a lot, and so Spencer was the one getting fucked more, and he was okay with it. Last night, Aaron had fucked Spencer through two orgasms before finally coming. It had been the stuff of fantasies, but it seemed that Aaron wanted more.

"Aaron," Spencer said more forcefully. Aaron's body didn't react, but he did make the chuffing noise again. Spencer reached back to slip his hand between their bodies. He found his hole, still loose and there was enough release on Aaron's cock to ease the passage. Spencer helped Aaron into his hole. Aaron bent his head to where he was pressing his forehead into Spencer' neck, and his hips started to rock of their own accord slipping into Spencer gently.

Aaron's body moved on its own, wanting what it knew it wanted, release. Spencer moved with him, grabbing a pillow and putting it under his hips so that his ass was up just enough to where Aaron could fuck him and them not be on hands and knees. Aaron was braced above him, forehead on the back of Spencer's head, Aaron's cock rocking in and out. Every few thrusts, Aaron would go deeper, and Spencer could feel that bump pressing into him. That more than anything was what Spencer wanted to feel.

Spencer wasn't a carrier, and he hadn't wanted kids at the beginning. His love of Jack had grown even before Spencer and Aaron had got together. Seeing Jack grow and then Henry had changed Spencer's mind on wanting kids. Then he and Aaron had started dating, then it got really serious, and they moved in together. Spencer hadn't thought a single thing about Aaron always wanting to use condoms. It was Aaron's body, and it was his decision. Aaron though was looser on using them when he was making love to Spencer. Then one day a condom had broke while Spencer had been having sex with Aaron. Aaron had freaked more than what was normal given that they were both clean.

That night Spencer had found out what Aaron had been keeping from him. He was one of the one percent of men who could have children, a quirk of genetics that had been commonplace throughout history, just rare because back then many men terminated using the methods of the time. Spencer knew all about it because it was the topic of the thesis that had earned him his doctorate in Psychology. Spencer had talked about it more than once while doing it and Aaron had never once offered anything on it. He had taken one of the questionnaires and said that a friend of his would fill it out. Spencer had wanted to talk to that person, but Aaron had put him off every single time. Spencer had gone over it in his head that night and realized that it was Aaron filling it out. It had been typed, but Spencer hadn't thought a thing of it as several of the people had done it.

Aaron had thought that Spencer would be upset. He had tried to leave Spencer's apartment to let tempers cool, but Spencer hadn't been upset. Spencer understood wanting to hide that, even before he had done his thesis on male carriers. Instead of fighting, Spencer started a discussion on if Aaron wanted to take the morning after pill. They had ended up not going and getting it, but Aaron had not conceived that night.

Then a little over three months before, Aaron had broached the subject with Spencer about trying for real, not using a condom for a while. Given his age Aaron had to make that decision now before the health risks for him and the baby got too high. So for four weeks, they hadn't used a condom, and it was more favored of Spencer making love to Aaron. No one knew what they had been attempting just in case it failed, so no one would look at Aaron with sad eyes.

Now though, with the baby bump showing up right at Aaron's twelfth week, there was going to be no hiding it, not with Aaron favoring suits. Spencer probably could have hidden it with sweaters instead of the suits he had been wearing lately. There was no hiding it for Aaron though. Spencer wasn't exactly upset by that either. He wanted to show it all off to the world. He understood now how Aaron and Haley had been so happy and showed off infant Jack to everyone.

"Spencer," Aaron moaned, and his hips stilled. Spencer knew that he was fully awake now. Aaron kissed just under Spencer's hair before he shifted to where he was pressed a little more into Spencer's body, his teeth finding Spencer's neck and worrying it a little. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We don't have anywhere to be, and there is something very naughty about you fucking me while asleep. Unless you are uncomfortable with it. We can stop."

"No," Aaron almost spat out. He wrapped one of his arms up and under Spencer's shoulders, holding him close. "I didn't want you doing it because I'm asleep and you are afraid up upsetting me by waking me up to say no."

"I would never have sex if I didn't want it. I knew what you were doing when you started rutting against me, unlike now." Spencer wiggled his hip, and Aaron laughed, thrusting into Spencer with a purpose now that he was awake.

Spencer stayed with his body pressed into the bed, the baby bump pressing into him. He wasn't sure if Aaron was even aware of the bump. Spencer, unfortunately, came a lot sooner than he wanted. He felt Aaron slow down on his thrusts until he had stopped.

"Don't."

"I wanna see you. I want to see your face as I fuck you," Aaron said, honestly. Spencer turned his head to smile into the pillow. Getting Aaron to admit his wants with sex had taken years to get to where they were.

"How do you feel about me being on top, riding you?" Spencer countered. He wasn't sure how enthusiastic Aaron would get with sex and was about little worried about the bump. But Spencer on top, riding his cock would allow Spencer to see the bump.

"Yes." Aaron gently pulled from Spencer, slipping down his body, kissing the knobs on Spencer's back before allowing Spencer to actually get up. Spencer tossed the now covered pillow onto the floor, they bought washable ones on purpose. Aaron quickly took Spencer's spot on the bed but facing up. Spencer crawled between his legs, and they kissed for a few minutes before Spencer moved to straddle his waist. Aaron pulled his legs up, not liking to just lay down flat on the bed.

Spencer couldn't help as he laid his hand on the bump, less noticeable from that position but Spencer could see it. Now that he could touch, he didn't want to stop touching it.

"Spencer?"

"We will need to see your tailor before we go back to work after the New Year."

"What?" Aaron looked down, and Spencer could see the second that he realized what he was looking at. Aaron smiled up at Spencer. "I've been craving so many of those milkshakes I thought that even with running, I'd put on a little weight when my pants didn't fit this week. Damn. We will have to tell everyone."

The big smile on Aaron's face as he brushed his fingers over the bump told Spencer how happy he was.

"Yes, we can tell them at the dinner we are having here Christmas Eve. That will make sure that they can't get us baby presents."

"You know that Garcia is going to want to know the sex, even if we have decided to not find out until birth."

"And she can wait until they are born." Spencer groaned as he took Aaron's cock inside of him. He wasn't near ready to get hard again, but even when not aroused it felt good. Spencer knew about some partners getting sympathy pains and various things, but if he got sympathy arousal, he was all for that. Aaron grabbed Spencer's hips and pulled him down on his cock as far as he could go in the position that he was in.

Aaron started to fuck him hard, holding him right where he wanted him and using his legs to thrust up into Spencer. Spencer tried to stay upright but it was hard, and he couldn't balance on Aaron's knees, so he tipped forward splaying his hands on Aaron's ribs.

"You look thoroughly debauched," Aaron panted as used his grip on Spencer's hips to pull him down onto his cock harder and harder.

"You've fucked me twice now in the past twelve hours. Each for a long time, what else am I supposed to look like."

"I want to fuck you harder. Please." Aaron started to sit up and shifted his legs to where he could tip Spencer back onto his back. Spencer tucked his legs to his chest as Aaron got into position to slide back inside of him. Aaron leaned over bracing an arm on the bed, right at Spencer's shoulder. Spencer moaned as Aaron's bump pressed into him a little bit. Spencer sucked in a breath. "Spencer?"

"Don't press too hard."

"Are you sore?" Aaron started to back out of him, so Spencer wrapped his legs around Aaron, holding him in place. Spencer reached down to cup the sides of the bump. "I'm not pressing too hard on the baby, Spencer. I promise."

"Okay."

"I went through this with Haley and freaking out. It's kind of nice to see you freaking out and not me about something like this. I want this baby so much. I won't do anything to hurt him or her." Aaron started to thrust inside of Spencer, keeping it slow and gentle, his forehead resting on Spencer's upper chest, keeping his body bowed just enough to where he wasn't pressing too hard on Spencer with the bump. Spencer held onto the back of Aaron's head with one hand, and the other tried to find purchase on his back. Spencer's hand kept slipping, and he moved it back to Aaron's spine to try and find a purchase there, but it failed. Spencer's fingers curled in just a little before scraping across Aaron's back.

Aaron jerked, pressing his hips into Spener harder and he came with a cry muffled into Spencer's skin. Aaron moved long before Spencer wanted. Spencer tried to hold onto Aaron's head and keep him up, but Aaron ducked his head down and slipped between Spencer's legs. Aaron licked the head of Spencer's cock.

"Up here," Spencer begged, reaching down to tug on Aaron again. Aaron moved back up, looking down into Spencer's face.

"You don't want me to suck you?" Aaron asked.

Usually, Spencer was all for that, having Aaron suck his cock and even play with his messy hole but for a few minutes, Spencer wanted to just kiss.

"In a few." Spencer brushed his lips against Aaron's and sighed as Aaron rutted against him. Aaron was soft and probably wasn't going to get hard again, but the feel of Aaron rubbing against Spencer felt good.

Aaron wrapped an arm under Spencer's head and held him right where he wanted them as they trade kisses, it was calming Aaron down and ramping Spencer up. Spencer had never thought that just doing this with anyone would make him want to orgasm. He didn't know if he could ever feel this way about anyone else.

Breaking the kiss, Aaron started to kiss a trail down Spencer's body. Spencer watched him, waiting for the blissful moment when Aaron wrapped his lips around his cock.

"I love you," Spencer said, honestly. He knew that neither of them said the words that much, but they both knew that they loved each other. They showed it in a million little ways. Spencer gasped when instead of just wrapping his lips around the head and licking, Aaron took Spencer in all the way to start off.

Fingers found Spencer's hole just seconds later and thrust into him. Spencer spread his legs as far as he could get them and moaned. Spencer could feel the wet spot on the bed getting bigger as Aaron's release escaped him with fingers holding his hole open but neither of them cared. Sheets could be changed.

"Aaron," Spencer moaned as his orgasm was drawn for him with every suck of Aaron's mouth and every single moment of his lover's finger inside of him. Spencer was a puddle on the bed, barely able to move. He was worn out but not really sleepy. He felt Aaron cleaning him up and making him roll over to change the sheets and back again once the new ones were on the bed.

Spencer expected Aaron to wrap himself around Spencer, spooning him as was their routine but instead, Aaron got into bed in front of Spencer and scooted back into him. Spencer wrapped his arms around Aaron, one going under his head and the other wrapping around his front and his hand settling on Aaron's bump. Spencer smiled into Aaron's neck before he felt the blankets being pulled over them. There was time to cuddle in bed before Jack woke up. The sun wasn't even up yet. There were a lot of things that they had to do to get ready for the party the next day, but they had time to just enjoy being together.

"Jack wants to see about having Jessica take a family picture. The four of us as he says. Then one with her as well. He doesn't want to go to get them done at a place but just here in our house."

"We can do them against the wall in the living room where we have that first family picture of you, Haley, and Jack." Spencer pressed a kiss to Aaron's neck, smelling the hint of sex still on him as well as the sweat, and the natural scent of Aaron. It was heady, and Spencer loved it. The heat turned on and Spencer knew the smell of sex would start to dissipate from the air. They would have to shower after two long rounds of sex, and the shower would probably turn into something as well, but it was nice. Their relationship hadn't been based on sex, but the sex was excellent.

"Wake me when you hear Jack," Aaron said against Spencer's arm, his head turned to where his nose was pressed into Spencer's skin. Spencer hummed in answer not wanting to wake up Aaron if he was genuinely falling asleep. Spencer trailed his hand all around Aaron's stomach and abdomen. He marveled at Aaron's strength to attempt this so late in life, and his sheer want of the child they had made.

Spencer had never wanted anything as much as he did their child. Now that Aaron was over the twelve-week mark, every day he carried their child the dangers lessened. Even though Spencer had told Aaron that the only present he wanted that year for Christmas was to have it with Aaron, Spencer knew there were presents somewhere with his name on them. Spencer had got Aaron many things, most of them related to their family as a whole but there were a few things that were more intimate.

Jack had the lion's share of gifts, but Jack deserved them. He was a perfect child. He got upset when plans were changed, but he never stayed upset for long. Jack loved life and hated to be upset for long at all. He also hated for the adults around him to be upset and made it his point in life to make them happy, even if it was just a hug and a hushed I Love You whispered in their ears. Spencer had thought in the beginning that Jack accepted Spencer in his life just to make his father happy, but as Spencer had spent more time with the boy, he realized that Jack was delighted for his father to have someone and wanted Spencer in their life because of that.

Spencer had slipped into their life like he had a spot made for him from the beginning. It was nice, having a family after being alone so long. Spencer buried his head in Aaron's neck and closed his eyes, knowing that he wouldn't fall asleep but wanting to just relax with his lover and feel their child swell Aaron's body. Spencer couldn't wait to feel him or her kick for the first time. To really feel the life growing inside of Aaron. Spencer felt his want of the child swell to where he felt tears of happiness leaking down his face. He wanted so much for all of them.  
**The End**


End file.
